victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Leon Thomas lll
Leon Thomas III is an American actor and singer, known for his performances in the Broadway productions, The Lion King, Caroline, or Change, and The Color Purple. He was born on August 1st, 1993 in Brooklyn, making him 18 years old. He appeared in the film August Rush as Arthur performing the song "La Bamba" and was the singing voice for Tyrone in The Backyardigans. Thomas has also guest starred on Jack's Big Music Show and Just Jordan. He also appeared as "Harper" in the episode "iCarly Saves TV", where he displayed his musical talents. He was also featured on "The Naked Brothers Band Christmas Special". He has a YouTube channel called leonthomasmusic. He posts videos of songs he wrote, including "I Wish", "I Like That Girl", "So Sick", "Slo Jam", and "Start With Me". Leon's song "Dream" plays in the episode of Zoey 101 titled "Michael Loves Lisa", when Michael is trying to impress Lisa. He also posts videos of covers (like "Blackbird", "O Brother Where Art Thou", and "Prototype") and what he calls "smash-ups". He is a main character on Victorious, playing André Harris, which premiered on Nickelodeon on March 27th, 2010. He guest starred on the Nickelodeon show, True Jackson VP. He (along with all the Victorious cast) appeared in the iCarly and Victorious crossover, iParty with Victorious. On July 21, 2011, he threw out the first pitch and sang "Take Me Out To The Ball Game" at a Mets baseball game. His first single, "All I Want" (a Christmas song collaboration with rapper Roshon Fegan) dropped on December 20st, 2011, and his EP "Metro Hearts" drops August 1, 2012. The EP will consist of his covers of Kings of Leon's "Use Somebody" and a duet of Drake's "Take Care" with his Victorious co-star, Ariana Grande. He also released and shot a music video for a song called "Forever" that samples Outkast and features a sound clip from the film "The Notebook." Film and Television Trivia *He can play five instruments, but his favorite is the guitar. *In one of the videos Dan Schneider posted on his YouTube page, most of the Victorious cast declared that he would be the first cast member to get eaten if they were all stuck on a deserted island and had to choose one of the regular cast to eat because he seems the meatiest. *He says that if he had to have a job that wasn't performance-related, it would probably be something in real estate. *His favorite animal is the lion (interestingly enough, he performed on Broadway in "The Lion King" when he was 10 years old). *He likes to watch True Blood. *His favorite color is green. *He has a younger sister named Jayla. *He got his driver's license in late 2011. *One of his favorite actors is William Shatner. *His dad works at Nelson Mandela High School. *His best friend is interior designer Brock Covington. *If he could have any super power it would be "to fly". Twitter Feed From Leon Thomas' Twitter: Photo Gallery External Links *Leon Thomas - IMDb *Leon Thomas - Twitter *Leon Thomas Fanmail Addresses Thomas, Leon Thomas, Leon Thomas, Leon Thomas, Leon